Almor and Maneck : The Quest of Revenge
by Das Nugs
Summary: Two mercenaries, one a water bender the other a fire bender, are hired by a girl to help her fulfill her revenge. But as they start their adventure it leads into much greater and darker things...


An earth nation bar is lit up in the middle of the night on a deserted street. Inside the bar is a rowdy crowd. The drinks flow from person to person as they discuss different topics. The big topic on every bodies mind is the return of the Avatar and how he'll stop the fire nation. Voices fill the air with argument and disbelief, "I hear he is just some kid!"some say, "He has no chance against the Fire lord" others say. A girl, around the age of eighteen, walks in to the bar among the mercenaries and killers. Some stop and look at her as she moves closer to the bar. The bartender sees her with a lost look on her face.

"Are you lost, little miss?" asked the Bartender.

"No. I'm looking for someone to do business with." She says to the Bartender implying.

"What type of business, exactly?" the Bartender questions.

"Revenge business." She responds with a serious tone, "Do you know anyone particular that are good in the art of Revenge?"

The Bartender is silent for a quick second before he responds. "Revenge is dangerous little miss."

"I know what I'm getting into. Now do you have anybody that could help me?" She asks again.

Before the Bartender can respond to her question a large shirtless man walks up to her smiling a evil toothy smile.

"I could be of some service to you" He says to her.

"Are you good at revenge?" She asks him.

"That's not the type of service I offer." He says smiling.

"What type of business do you offer?" A look of worry rushes onto the girls face.

"I don't think I have ever seen a woman as pretty as you. So I'm willing to provide a certain service for you." The large man grabs the girl by the forearm.

"I'm not interested", the girl says trying to get away from the large man, but his grip is too tight for her to get out of. "Let go!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer" he says pulling the girl towards the exit.

"Hey, let her be Jubs." The Bartender tries to reason with the large man, who is named Jubs.

Jubs looks at the Bartender then takes his head and smashes it into the bar. Jubs turns toward the crowd of other people in the bar. "Does anyone else want to challenge me?!". Silence. "That's what I thought." Jubs drags the girl out kicking and yelling for someone to help her. The two exit the bar.

Once the two leave the bar everyone goes back to their own business except two hooded men sitting at a table in the corner, one wears a red cloak and other a blue, who watched the whole thing. One motions to the other, they both get up from their table.

Outside is dead silent except for the young girls screaming, "Someone please help!". Jubs smacks the girl to the ground.

"Shut your face!" He yells at her. "No one can hear you, so there is no use screaming" , Jubs goes to grab the girl again.

"I wouldn't touch her" a voice comes from behind them.

Jubs jumps back around "Who dares tell me what to do".

The two hooded men stand in front of the bar. "I told you not to touch her" the red hooded one says.

"And who are you to challenge me?" Jubs says loudly.

The red one pulls down his hood revealing his face. He wears a red bandana that is below brown spiked hair with a small blonde blond patch on top of his spikes. A scar runs from his right eye half way down his cheek. He smiles, "I am Maneck".

"And you think you can fight me?" Jubs question Maneck, "I am an earth bender of great power! You have no chance puny man!"

Without warning Jubs hit the ground with his foot unleashing a large boulder. Jubs hits it with his fist and it sails towards Maneck. Maneck jumps out of the way as the boulder hits the bar. Maneck shoots out two fire blasts out of his fists. They both hit Jubs. "A fire bender?" Jubs grunts.

"And a water bender" the other hooded man pulls water out of a small flask he keeps with him. He whips the water stream at Jubs marking a red spot across his face. The water bender pulls down his hood showing his short black hair, and his dark skin color.

"This isn't fair!" Jubs screams.

The two benders shoot out whirlwinds from their palms hitting Jubs and sending him flying. As soon as he hits the ground Jubs gets up and sprints of down the road. The water-bender goes to the girl. He reaches out his hand and the girl takes it."My name is Almor" says the Water-bender, "And we heard that you need some help…"


End file.
